Battle of Puente Antiguo
The Battle of Puente Antiguo was caused by the rivalry between Loki and Thor. Background Thor was exiled to Earth and Odin fell into the Odinsleep, making the only eligible temporary replacement as king Loki. Loki was a destructive king who's only plans where to get the love of Odin and kill Thor. Sif and the Warriors Three and Sif, unhappy with Loki's rule, attempt to discover a way to end Thor's exile, convincing Heimdall, gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge, the means of traveling between worlds, to allow them passage to Earth. Battle attacks Phil Coulson and his coleagues.]] Thor rejoiced to see them, before they informed him that Odin was alive and that Loki was King. They saw another wormhole in the distance, and realized that Loki had sent the Destroyer after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy began to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulated a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer began attacking the town, destroying everything in its path, knocking back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. However, the Destroyer simply rearranged its body to face Sif, seeming unstoppable. Thor told them to fall back and that he had a plan. Thor approached the Destroyer and spoke to Loki through it, telling his brother that he was sorry but that he could not allow Loki to kill the innocent people, instead offering himself. Loki seemingly relented before using the Destroyer to land a blow that would prove fatal to Thor in his unpowered form. Jane came to the dying Thor's aid, and sat with him before he died. Mjolnir then flew to Thor and returned his powers, as he was now made worthy by his sacrifice to others. Thor, now fully healed and repowered, created a tornado around the destroyer and engaged it, deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then told the arriving Agent Coulson that he must return Jane's research if he wanted his help in the future as they fought on the same side. Thor promised to show Jane the Bifrost and flew her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall did not respond. The Warriors Three and Sif arrived, but he still did not reply. Aftermath Heimdall eventually answered and the Asgardians' return through the Bifrost. Thor then flew to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki, who was shocked to see him. Thor revealed Loki's deception. Loki said he did it all to impress his father and to be Thor's equal. Loki also said he would destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacked Thor, who refused to fight his brother until Loki threatened to visit Earth and attack Jane. Loki sent Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and headed to the Bifrost where he began the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flew to the Bifrost and engaged Loki where it goes to the Rainbow Bridge. Thor managed to tie Loki down by placing Mjolnir on top of him and went to stop the Bifrost, but it was too far gone to stop. Thor did not want to destroy the Bifrost because then he could not return to Earth to see Jane. But, for the sake of the Nine Realms, he called Mjolnir to him and began destroying the Rainbow Bridge, causing the Bifrost to fall away from Asgard in a mighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki were caught by Odin, who returned from the Odinsleep, and Loki revealed he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. Back in New Mexico, Phil Coulson and his team recovered the damaged remains of the Destroyer for study. Category:Events